A Cinderella Musical
by k-lo1120
Summary: Summary inside. Not that good at summaries but R&R. Mild language. Sasu/Saku


A Cinderella Musical

A Cinderella Musical

Summary – Sakura is the quiet dancer and singer who's a freshman, Sasuke is the heart-throb sophomore player that all girls want to be with and all guys want to be. But Sakura was suppose to meet him but couldn't find him he thinks she stood him up. Then Sasuke walks into the chorus room for a recording session when he hears an amazing voice singing he goes into the recording room only to find a demo CD. Can Sakura and Sasuke fall in love? Can Sasuke find the mystery singer? And what about Sakura's dancing? And what's going to happen at homecoming??

A/N: OK I decided to write a new story and won't be continuing the Sk8r Boi and The Dancer. This story is based on a true story of my life. Except the musical part in the story otherwise yea everything that happens during school will be in this story. Oh and I'm not sure if I'm going to add inner Sakura

Disclaimers: I sadly don't own Naruto or the songs, but I do own this story and my life.

* * *

Chapter one: First Few Days of School

As my best friend, Ino, walked into the Chorus room we saw _him_. _He _was perfect with his ebony hair, those hypnotizing black eyes, that perfect complexion, the athletic body that made him the star jock, and those lips that released an incredible voice, singing or just talking. "Isn't he amazing, I mean look at him he's like a god. I wonder what he kisses like. Hey Sakura you listening?" Ino said knocking me out of my thoughts. "What, oh yea I guess he's ok." You see I can't say anything else about him because first, I have never admitted a crush on someone. And second, Ino would kill me if she found out that I liked the same guy as her. She's my best friend and over the summer she went through a really bad break up. But third, I'm not that pretty I mean come on I have natural pink hair, I'm short, and green eyes with a _massive_ forehead. "That's good cause then could you maybe talk to him and get him to like me." Ino said with hopeful looking eyes. "I don't know –" "Oh come on please." "Fine" I said in defeat knowing that either way it was me or well me by force.

As I walked up to him I was interrupted by Karin. Karin the slut that all of the guys like. She has red hair, with these glasses but everyone loves them. And is the soccer star on the JV girls' soccer team. Basically, Karin is known as the phoniest-boyfriend-or-crush-stealing-whore-who-can-get-any-guy-even-though-she-has-a-boyfriend-already 'friend'. "Sakura" she called as she gave me a hug as I tried to hold my lunch in. "So how has your summer been? Finally find a boyfriend? Crush? Does he go here?" She said like she had cared so much. "Well I do," Ino said completely clueless. See Ino and I were separated in fifth grade and middle school when her parents made her move to Suna. When Karin had come to our fifth grade Ino moved a week after. "It's that hottie over there I think his name is Sasuke." Ino finished her sentence. "Oh well if you want me to I can talk to him for you." Karin replied with that skank smirk. "Would you? Because that would be incredible if you could." Ino said in a hopeful voice. "Of course, just give me a second." And with that Karin walked of to go talk to talk to Sasuke. As soon as Karin had reached her destination she took off her glasses and kissed him full on the lips.(A/N: ok in real life she hugged him but I thought this was more dramatic.) Obviously he liked it cause then he turned it into a make-out fest. Want to know what's most shocking thing, it's only the first week of school.

Luckily, Mr. Overland walked in or else there would've been a cat fight. "Okay class, sit down and take out your music in your folders. Oh and people if you ever want to record a version of you singing a song you like All you have to do is bring in a blank CD and go into that room where you can self produce your music. Ok now lets get started with today's class"…

Later after school and chorus end.

As Ino and I walked out of the chorus room. To join all of the students making their way to the buses. "Can you believe her!? I mean she just went up to him and made out with him. What a slut…" As Ino had continued to ramble about the previous incident. I was thinking about tomorrow with dance class. And the fact that I'm as shocked as Ino-pig just keeping it to my self. "Hey call me later pig." "Okay forehead, see ya tomorrow." With that my best friend went in a different direction.

At Home

As I walk through my bedroom door I laid my backpack on the side of my desk. Two hours later I had finished my homework so I decided to log onto my facebook page. When I check the friend request page Sasuke's name had appeared. I had accepted it not knowing what was going to happen. When I looked in the bottom corner to see who was on-line I found my friend Temari was on. Temari doesn't go to our school but we take dance together so I get to see he all the time.

Sakura – Hey Temari

Temari - Hey how's Konoha high been?

Sakura – Ok I guess hey guess what

Temari – What

Sakura – that skank Karin is here

Temari – OMFG NO WAY hey can we make a bet that she gets pregnant before she gets her license

Sakura – Deal. Brb some1 is trying to talk to me

Temari – OK girly

Sakura and Sasuke's chat

Sasuke – Hi

Sakura - Hey

Sasuke – What's up

Sakura – nm u?

Sasuke – working out got a soccer and tennis tournament tomorrow

Sakura – Cool. Hey aren't you in my chorus class

Sasuke – yea

Sakura – I heard you today you're pretty good

Sasuke - thanks I don't know what you look like so I can't find you

Sasuke – What grade are you in?

'Oh my god why is he so interested in me, I mean he doesn't see like a talker' I thought to myself.

Sakura - freshman you're a sophomore right?

Sasuke – Yea hey what do you look like cause your profile picture is a cherry blossom.

Sakura – none of my pictures are good, but what about you huh? With your giant shades on

Sasuke – I prefer the words awesome shades

Sakura – My bad

Sasuke – What lunch time do you have on A days?

Sakura – C you?

Sasuke – D. How 'bout B days? I have A.

Sakura – well this sucks because I have the total opposite

Sasuke – well how about 2morrow morning I'll meet you in front of the cafeteria

Sakura - but how will ik its you?

Sasuke – I'll wear the giant shades I g2g

Sakura – WAIT

Sasuke – yes?

Sakura – What if I can't find you?

Sasuke – my cell is -- call me anytime

Sakura - got it byez.

_Sasuke is offline_

Sakura and Temari

Temari – Sakura are you there??

Sakura – yea my b talking to a cutie

Temari – who? Do ik him?

Sakura – now but he wants me to meet him tomorrow

Temari – sounds dramatic I want full detail tomorrow on our way to dance

Sakura – kk g2g my dads home

Temari – luv ya miss ya need ya but not in the gay way haha pce

Sakura – L8r g8r

The next morning

I'm right outside the cafeteria now where is he. As I got my iPod out I saw a guy that looked strangely familiar with similar glasses to Sasuke's profile picture. I shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom just to distract myself. A few minutes later I walked out and saw the same guy with the glasses right in front of me. For some reason it seemed like there was a dramatic pause. But all of a sudden the guy started walking in the direction I was heading. I followed him because for some reason I had a feeling it was Sasuke. I went to grab my cell remembering that he gave me his number. While my phone was ringing, I was rite behind him waiting to see if this guy was going to answer his cell. All of a sudden he takes out his phone and looks at what I think is the number. Hoping he will pick it up he puts it back in his backpack. 'Damn it.' I thought as I lost all hope for this alternative. When he turned the corner he made a pit stop to his locker. That second I gave up all hope and went to meet Ino at the corner between our classes. As I was nearing Ino she screamed my named. By the time I made to her, I turned around and the guy was there, right in front of me. "Sakura did you talk to him for me." Ino said pulling me out of my observation. "Oh yea I did, actually I'm friends with him on facebook." I stated looking over at the guy that I followed he looked the same as he did before minus the shades. "SAKURA ANSWER ME!!" Ino screamed in my ear. That's when he looked up and right at me. Now I had this sudden gut feeling that that was Sasuke. "What? Huh?" I replied looking like a total retard. "Your clueless Sakura. I _said_ did he say anything about me?" She repeated slightly annoyed. "Ummmmm -" I was going to continue but for my luck the bell rang and we went our separate ways. I went to see the guy that looked like Sasuke. He looked so normal but he let out a sigh that made the saddest person alive look the happiest. No Fan girls were around him, no friends chatting with him. Then it hit me like a brick wall, that sigh was full of rejection. 'Oh no, that's Sasuke. Crap, I just stood up the heart-throb in Konoha High. I have to meet up with him later.' I thought as I made my way to history.

Up until the bell rang to move from third period to forth/ or lunch. I dashed out of math class to maybe meet up with Sasuke at his locker since it was a B day and he had first lunch. As I saw him at his locker I casually walked up to him. "Hey look I'm sorry I stood you up this morning I thought I saw you but I doubted it and as it turns out that was you. And now I'm an asshole." I said confessing how dumb I really was this morning. "Hn. Its fine" He said keeping his gaze on his locker, not even side-glancing me. "No it's not okay I was a total retard this morning and I'm sorry." I summarized what I had just said. In an instant the halls were clear just me and him. I had the strangest feeling like I was in some type of high school drama where the serious conversation between the main character and their crush are held in an empty hallway. Even though the bell hadn't rung it was creepy. "It's fine just forget about it." I decided to take me and my defeat to fourth period, better known as gym. All that was on my mind was how mad Sasuke was and how Temari will react to this.

* * *

A/N: OK wow that's a lots. Other characters will be introduced I just have to find what characters go with what friends. And sorry that in the on-line chat Sasuke ooc but that's how this guy was.And the small talk between Sasuke and Sakura was the actual convo. Which means The guy Sasuke is playing is his real life twin. And later on you will find out that Sakura and I are so alike it's scary. Please review and tell me how it is. L8r G8rs.


End file.
